ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yun Qianying/Relationships
Qianye Fantian Mother was originally the most important person in her life. Since her mother was harmed by others, and her father had used the most vicious and cruel method to avenge her, and gave her mother the greatest glory and comfort, then, there was no doubt that a part of the affection and reliance she had for her mother would be transferred to Qianye Fantian. There will also be an additional set of deep-seated gratitude. All these years, he has treated her differently than any of his children. He said that no matter what her future achievements are, even if she becomes mediocre, she will still become the future king, the only king of the Brahma Monarch God Realm. Because she is the only child between him and his Divine Empress. He is a heartless person and he has taught her countless times to be heartless. When necessary, even he has to use or abandon him without hesitation. But, after all these years, no matter how cruel and stubborn he was, he hasn't done anything to her. He even gave her the most precious artifact of the Brahma Monarch God Realm, the Brahma Soul Bell, when he realized his life was in danger. Qianye Fantian's children were countless, but he had never falsified his words. Only towards her, when her mother had passed away, she had doted on her extremely gently, and had always done everything he could not help but proclaim her as the future Divine Emperor, giving her the authority to surpass the Three Buddha. Many of the major matters in the realm were directly decided by her. All these years, Qianye Ying'er had caused the death of many great figures related to the King Realm, either directly or indirectly. But even in the king Realm, no one had ever dared to truly touch her, because everyone knew her position in the Brahma Monarch God Realm. Qianye Fantian treated her in such a manner, and she used that. She had always regarded him as the last and most important family member, the father who she could not let down. Just as she had said in front of her mother's grave. A large part of her years of obsession and hard work were to live up to her father's expectations. However, after he betrayed her, he became incomparably strange and distant. At that moment, she suddenly realized that perhaps she had never truly understood or seen her father before, never! After she confirmed her suspicions that he killed her mother, he became the most hateful person in her life. Unnamed Mother The Qianye Ying'er at that time was not like the Qianye Ying'er now, who would sacrifice everything for her own benefit. On the contrary, half of her or more than half of her lived for her mother. Her mother was the most important person in her life. It is said that Qianye Ying'er was on the verge of collapse when she found out her mother was killed. However, the Qianye Ying'er at that time was still the current Qianye Ying'er. Or perhaps, it was due to that unforeseen event that made the Qianye Ying'er of today. Gu Zhu He is her half servant, and even more so, he is her half teacher. In this world, aside from her Royal Father, he is the person she trusts the most. When she was betrayed by her father Qianye Fantian, Gu Zhu risked his life in order to save Qianye Ying'er by sending her out of the Brahma Monarch God Realm. Yun Che Former mortal enemies consumed by vengeance then turned to each other's tools, Yun Che and Yun Qianying share a complicated relationship. One of them had previously planted the Brahma Soul Death-Wishing Mark on the other, leaving him in a state where he could neither live nor die. One of them had previously planted the slave imprint on the other, causing her to lose all of her dignity and it became a mark of shame that would haunt her forever. Vicious hatred for each other flowed through both of them. Both stood among the pinnacle of talents in the Realm of the Gods and were looked up to. Until fate and treachery brought them down. Betrayed by her own father whom she loved the most, Qianye Ying'er found Yun Che in her darkest hour. Qianye was not someone who easily resigned herself to fate. Entering the Northern Divine Region with no hesitation, her profound strength being devoured by the darkness and dissipating, all alone with no ability to conceal herself. Qianye Ying'er gambled it all for one last possibility - Finding Yun Che! When Qianye found Che, she begged him to help her take revenge. In her desperation, she was willing to pay any price no matter how big or humiliating it might be. Ironically, even being a slave for eternity and giving her body was something she was willing to do. Yun Che though had other plans and decided to give her a better deal. He will repair her profound veins, help her merge with the drop of the Devil Emperor's origin blood, even impart an ancient devil art to her. All for the price that they become each other's tool of vengeance. Just as Qianye needed power from Yun Che, Yun Che valued Qianye's body, talent, and intelligence. It was a deal they both were willing to comply with. Thus Qianye Ying'er turned into a devil for all eternity and became Yun Qianying of today. Tools of revenge they might have become, but both haven't forgotten the bitter hatred they used to have for each other. Though for the time being, they will rather focus on their revenge. Category:Relationships